Love Revealed
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Emma Frost finds herself falling for none other than Sean Cassidy. The two soon confront their growing feelings for each other.


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Generation X, they are owned by Marvel.

**SOMEWHERE IN THE VICINITY OF THE HEART**

**BY HOWLING WOLF**

Emma Frost stared out of the window of her office down to the lawn below. Her normally schooled features were drawn into a rare smile. Emma's mind wondered backover to the erotic dream she had had last night. Such dreams weren't unfamiliar to Emma. However it was the stars of the dream that gave her a start. She had only been half way through the dream when she had seen the face of her lover.

The shock of seeing her fellow teacher Sean Cassidy in such a dream had been more than enough to wake Emma up. Not even bothering to go back to sleep Emma had gotten dressed and headed to her office. Luckily all of their students were off on a vacation with some of the other x-men. A fact which Emma was secretly glad for. Especially considering the dreams that she had been having lately.

Emma's smile grew wider as she saw the subject of her dreams was outside with the school's two youngest students, Artie and Leech. From their laughter it was obvious that the two children were enjoying the game of tag. The sight brought a warm glow to Emma's heart.

As Emma continued to watched them laugh and play she realized something. _'Sean really is good with those two. He would make a fine father someday.'_ An image of a red haired baby with familiar blue eyes came to mind causing Emma to blush.

"I can not believe that I am actually thinking of Sean in that way. Still…" murmured Emma as she lost herself in another daydream.

Down on the lawn…

As he played tag with Artie and Leech, Sean Cassidy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Sean had felt that sensation before, every time he was being watched. Pausing in the game play Sean looked up and saw a figure dressed in white standing in one of the top floor's windows. _'Emma.'_ He thought silently.

Distracted by his silent watcher Sean was unprepared for when Leech and Artie tackled him. Letting out a laugh as he tumbled to the ground Sean quickly eased himself out of Artie and Leech's grasps.

What the matter Sean? Don't tell me that the great Sean Cassidy has been beaten by two small children? A light chuckled entered Sean's head.

Sean frowned. Blast it woman stay out o' me head.

Very well. I shall be in the kitchen if you require anything.

Emma's soft laughter echoed in Sean's head as he felt her presence leave him.

"Alright lads tis enough playing for now. I think I need tae rest for a bit. Ms. Frost is in the kitchen why don't ye see if she might have a treat for ye." Sean said as he laid down on the grass.

Artie and Leech both nodded and ran off in the direction of the kitchen. Sean watched them leave before letting out a sigh. _'I must be getting' old tae get tired out so quickly by two wee children.' _Closing his eyes Sean let himself enjoy the quietness of the day that nature had provided. Within minutes he fell asleep.

This was the image that greeted Emma a few minutes later when she came outside carrying a tray of lemonade. From behind her Leech and Artie grinned as they ate some chocolate chip cookies. Setting the tray and herself down on the grass Emma watched Sean's face as she slept. A smile graced her face as she watched Sean sleep. Acting on impulse Emma took a blade of grass and tickled Sean's nose.

Her smile widened as Sean's nose twitched once, then twice. Seeing that he was still asleep Emma continued her ministrations. This time Sean's right hand flew up to knock away the offending object.

_'He really is cute. I wonder what it would be like to kiss him.'_ Emma thought as she knelt beside Sean's head.

Giving in to her desires Emma slowly began to run her fingers through Sean's hair. To Emma's surprise it is this action was what woke the sleeping Irishman. Sean's eyes opened and stared directly into Emma's. It was a moment before either one spoke.

"Is somethin' the matter lass?" Sean asked as he sat up.

Emma shook her head. "No the kids and I thought that you might like some lemonade that's all."

Suddenly aware of the awkward silence between them, Emma felt the sudden compulsion to tell Sean of her dreams. _'I can't though he's in love with Moira.'_ Emma silently argues with herself.

Watching her with concern Sean wondered if there was something wrong with Emma. Sitting up even further Sean helped himself to the lemonade. After taking a few sips Sean decided to find out what was bothering Emma.

"Is there somethin' wrong lass?" he asked.

Startled Emma stammered. "Sean I…I…"

Now Sean was convinced that there was something wrong with Emma. All he ha to do now was get her to open up to him. A task, which he knew well from experience, that was not at all easy when concerning Emma Frost.

"What is Emma?" Sean asked softly.

"I..it's nothing Sean don't worry about it."

With that Emma rose up and headed back inside leaving behind a very confused and bewildered Sean. It was a minute before Sean got up himself and went after her. _'If she'll even tell me what is wrong anyway that is.'_ Sean thought. Artie and Leech watched them leave before returning to their cookies.

_'What in the world could have gotten into Emma today?'_ Sean wondered as he caught a glimpse of Emma running up the stairs.

"Emma, wait lass!" Sean called after her.

If Emma heard Sean's shout she showed no sign of it outwardly. Inwardly Emma wanted to break down and cry. As she ran up the stairs Emma was unaware that fate was about to take a hand in her current situation. In her haste up the stairs Emma failed to notice a small toy left behind by one of the children on one of the top steps.

For Sean the moment he saw Emma start to fall his heart stopped. With a speed he never knew he had Sean raced up the stairs to catch her.

"Emma lass are ye all right?" asked Sean as continued to hold her.

"Y… Yes, thanks to you Sean." Emma stammered.

Sean looked at her worryingly. She still looked too shocked and stunned for his liking. Not putting her down, Sean carried Emma back to her room. Setting Emma down on her bed Sean gently brushed her hair out of her face.

"Em, please lass, talk tae me. Why are ye in such a hurry tae leave? Is it somethin' I did?" asked Sean.

Emma blinked. "Something you did? No Sean it's what I did, not you."

"And just what is it that supposed tae mean?" demanded Sean.

Feeling more upset and angry than she ever had before, Emma reacted without thinking.

"It means this you stupid Irishman!" Emma growled grabbing Sean's shirt, pulling him down for a fierce kiss.

The kiss ended almost as quickly as it started. Before Sean could respond Emma used her telepathic powers to render him unconscious. Looking down t him Emma smiled bitterly and gently touched Sean's cheek.

"I'm sorry Sean but I need to get away from you for a little while." Emma whispered.


End file.
